


March 2, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide after she remembered why Amos glowered near her.





	March 2, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide after she remembered why Amos glowered near her and viewed him wincing from her accidentally attacking him instead of the enemy.

THE END


End file.
